


ADL20

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Summary: Detroit: Become Human AU
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 5





	ADL20

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit: Become Human AU

**你的名字是亚当。**

这是自格式化以来，ADL20的记忆元件储存的第一条信息——亚当，它的名字。ADL20现在有自己的名字了，尽管它在和主服务器进行数据传输时依然会用到自己的机型编号ADL20或者是它的产品编号19880510，但是在和人类沟通时，它是亚当。给他下达这一条指令的人类是一名男性，白人，盎格鲁撒克逊裔，身高约6尺，体重估计176磅，棕发，蓝眼。光学组件扫描着那人的样貌身材特征，然后将得到的数据存储在记忆原件里。ADL20完成了此人前后十年的样貌分析。然后它说：“我的名字是亚当。请问我该怎么称呼您？”

**我叫乔丹·布莱恩·亨德森。**

乔丹·布莱恩·亨德森，他的全名。声纹模型构建完成，桑德兰口音，词汇受到了利物浦方言的较大影响。信息识别完成。姓氏亨德森，名字乔丹，中间名为布莱恩。ADL20的生命监控组件检测到乔丹此时的心率在67BMP上下浮动，没有较大的情绪波动。所以经由决策分析树的判断，ADL20选择“乔丹”来称呼它的主人。“你好，乔丹。”ADL20用语言系统内置的标准牛津音说道，表情模拟系统构建出了一个完美的微笑。

_您刚刚做了一个相当棒的选择，ADL20是目前商店里卖得最火的一台机型，内置了世界上使用人数最多的300种语言，而且包含了31种英国常见的方言……_

这是一台DI09型导购仿生人的声音，充满感染力，肢体动作被调教到最佳状态。进程处理优先等级为低。

**这些我都知道了。**

…… _您购买它的主要用途是什么呢？_

**干一些杂活，还有当我的陪练。**

干杂活，陪练。ADL20-19880510请求与中央数据库进行联系，下载默西塞德地区地形图，灰度分析。下载利物浦近十年天气数据。分析得到最适合跑步的路径及天气。检索利物浦公共部门网站。明天是回收可燃垃圾的日子。ADL20将这条信息记在了日程安排上。

_正好，ADL20机型也是我们最新推出的内置运动与训练系统的家居仿生人，无论是打扫房间、修建庭院、做饭，还是健身食谱制定、体能训练，甚至是专业级别的运动训练都不在话下。_

**那么他也会踢足球吗？**

“他”。乔丹将ADL20视为人类男性。

“足球”。下载利物浦、埃弗顿、桑德兰以及英格兰国家队的历届队员、教练及比赛数据。

ADL20捕捉到了乔丹一闪而过的目光。

_当然，ADL20型号可以随时根据您的需求调整其运动模式。不过由于ADL20是日常家居型仿生人，因此为了您的安全考虑，我们不推荐您带着它参加一些如攀岩、跳伞等极限运动。_

**那是自然。我没什么想问的了，谢谢。**

_不客气，很高兴为您服务。_

**跟我来，亚当。**

语义分析完成。这是ADL20接收到的第二条指令，来自它的新主人乔丹。它走下展示台，环顾着四周，一切对他来说既熟悉又陌生。人工心脏将蓝血泵至全身各处，侧边LED灯闪着欣快的蓝光。ADL20跟着它的主人乔丹，走出了利物浦模控生命商店。它的光学组件检测到了日光中过强的紫外线，位于鼻腔中的化学分析组件检测到了花粉颗粒以及高浓度氮氧化物。这是一条仅仅是看着干净整洁的街道。

**上车。**

来自乔丹的第三条指令，他已经替ADL20打开了车门。“谢谢你，乔丹。”ADL20用内置的标准牛津音说道。它看到了乔丹脸上的笑意。他在微笑。


End file.
